1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments described herein relate generally to test pattern generation and, more particularly, embedded test pattern generation in a video processing digital circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
The creation of highly integrated digital video processing electronics systems presents difficult design verification and test challenges. In conventional systems an external test pattern generator (Test Pattern Generator (TPG)) is utilized. An external test pattern generator has difficulty generating a full bandwidth image (i.e. 10-bit or 12-bit resolution image) due to the analog nature of the video digital-to-analog converter (DAC) typically included in external circuits. These limited test patterns contain random noise that distorts test results in high precision systems. Further, verification of specific hardware and software algorithms and systems requires tight integration with an external Test Pattern Generator (TPG), which is difficult to attain with conventional systems. Additionally, specialized test patterns are not available from external test pattern generators.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and device for generating test signals that better satisfies the need of testing specialized and high precision image display systems.